


Jellicle Cats (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Ellynne G.</p><p>Prologue: Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats<br/>After Cats by Andrew Lloyd Webber</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellicle Cats (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Rebel Recruiter:

Are you blind when you're born?

[Shows video clip of Federation citizens oblivious to all the nasty things the Federation is doing right in front of them]

Rebel Recruiter:

Can you see in the dark?

[Show one Federation citizen suddenly waking up to what's going on, despite extensive efforts by Fed to keep them from noticing]

Rebel Recruiter:

Would you look at a king?

[Clip of angry mob threatening Federation leaders]

Rebel Recruiter:

Would you sit on his throne?

[Angry citizens storm Federation government offices, seize power for themselves]

Ensamble:

Because   
Blake's people are and Blake's people do  
Blake's people do and Blake's people would  
Blake's people would and Blake's people can  
Blake's people can and Blake's people do

Blake's little ship is king of the night  
Fighting at astronomical heights  
Blowing up Travis and Servalan  
(Although they survived it, not everyone can)

The mystical divinity of fighitng through infinity   
Helped all the rebels freedom make  
Life to the everstruggling Blake!

Rebel fighter faithful and true   
To others who do what Blake's people can and Blake's people do

 


End file.
